ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Logan Finds Out!/@comment-90.210.254.95-20150308002318/@comment-172.250.172.15-20150315235245
NATIVE EMOJI ONE APPLE DROID II SYMBOLA WINDOWS TWITTER LG SAMSUNG PHANTOM NAME UNICODE �� �� :smile: smiling face with open mouth and smiling eyes U+1F604 �� �� :smiley: smiling face with open mouth U+1F603 �� �� :grinning: grinning face U+1F600 �� �� :blush: smiling face with smiling eyes U+1F60A ☺ ☺ :relaxed: white smiling face U+263A �� �� :wink: winking face U+1F609 �� �� :heart_eyes: smiling face with heart-shaped eyes U+1F60D �� �� :kissing_heart: face throwing a kiss U+1F618 �� �� :kissing_closed_eyes: kissing face with closed eyes U+1F61A �� �� :kissing: kissing face U+1F617 �� �� :kissing_smiling_eyes: kissing face with smiling eyes U+1F619 �� �� :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye: face with stuck-out tongue and winking eye U+1F61C �� �� :stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes: face with stuck-out tongue and tightly-closed eyes U+1F61D �� �� :stuck_out_tongue: face with stuck-out tongue U+1F61B �� �� :flushed: flushed face U+1F633 �� �� :grin: grinning face with smiling eyes U+1F601 �� �� :pensive: pensive face U+1F614 �� �� :relieved: relieved face U+1F60C �� �� :unamused: unamused face U+1F612 �� �� :disappointed: disappointed face U+1F61E �� �� :persevere: persevering face U+1F623 �� �� :cry: crying face U+1F622 �� �� :joy: face with tears of joy U+1F602 �� �� :sob: loudly crying face U+1F62D �� �� - :sleepy: sleepy face U+1F62A �� �� :disappointed_relieved: disappointed but relieved face U+1F625 �� �� :cold_sweat: face with open mouth and cold sweat U+1F630 �� �� :sweat_smile: smiling face with open mouth and cold sweat U+1F605 �� �� :sweat: face with cold sweat U+1F613 �� �� :weary: weary face U+1F629 �� �� - :tired_face: tired face U+1F62B �� �� :fearful: fearful face U+1F628 �� �� - :scream: face screaming in fear U+1F631 �� �� :angry: angry face U+1F620 �� �� :rage: pouting face U+1F621 �� �� :triumph: face with look of triumph U+1F624 �� �� - :confounded: confounded face U+1F616 �� �� :laughing: smiling face with open mouth and tightly-closed ey U+1F606 �� �� :yum: face savouring delicious food U+1F60B �� �� :mask: face with medical mask U+1F637 �� �� - :sunglasses: smiling face with sunglasses U+1F60E �� �� :sleeping: sleeping face U+1F634 �� �� :dizzy_face: dizzy face U+1F635 �� �� :astonished: astonished face U+1F632 �� �� :worried: worried face U+1F61F �� �� :frowning: frowning face with open mouth U+1F626 �� �� :anguished: anguished face U+1F627 �� �� - :smiling_imp: smiling face with horns U+1F608 �� �� - :imp: imp U+1F47F �� �� :open_mouth: face with open mouth U+1F62E �� �� :grimacing: grimacing face U+1F62C �� �� - :neutral_face: neutral face U+1F610 �� �� :confused: confused face U+1F615 �� �� :hushed: hushed face U+1F62F �� �� - :no_mouth: face without mouth U+1F636 �� �� - :innocent: smiling face with halo U+1F607 �� �� :smirk: smirking face U+1F60F �� �� :expressionless: expressionless face U+1F611 �� �� - :man_with_gua_pi_mao: man with gua pi mao U+1F472 �� �� - :man_with_turban: man with turban U+1F473 �� �� - :cop: police officer U+1F46E �� �� - :construction_worker: construction worker U+1F477 �� �� - :guardsman: guardsman U+1F482 �� �� - :baby: baby U+1F476 �� �� - :boy: boy U+1F466 �� �� - :girl: girl U+1F467 �� �� - :man: man U+1F468 �� �� - :woman: woman U+1F469 �� �� - :older_man: older man U+1F474 �� �� - :older_woman: older woman U+1F475 �� �� - :person_with_blond_hair: person with blond hair U+1F471 �� �� - :angel: baby angel U+1F47C �� �� :princess: princess U+1F478 �� �� :smiley_cat: smiling cat face with open mouth U+1F63A �� �� :smile_cat: grinning cat face with smiling eyes U+1F638 �� �� :heart_eyes_cat: smiling cat face with heart-shaped eyes U+1F63B �� �� :kissing_cat: kissing cat face with closed eyes U+1F63D �� �� :smirk_cat: cat face with wry smile U+1F63C �� �� :scream_cat: weary cat face U+1F640 �� �� :crying_cat_face: crying cat face U+1F63F �� �� :joy_cat: cat face with tears of joy U+1F639 �� �� :pouting_cat: pouting cat face U+1F63E �� �� - :japanese_ogre: japanese ogre U+1F479 �� �� - :japanese_goblin: japanese goblin U+1F47A �� �� :see_no_evil: see-no-evil monkey U+1F648 �� �� :hear_no_evil: hear-no-evil monkey U+1F649 �� �� :speak_no_evil: speak-no-evil monkey U+1F64A �� �� :skull: skull U+1F480 �� �� :alien: extraterrestrial alien U+1F47D �� �� :poop: pile of poo U+1F4A9 �� �� - :fire: fire U+1F525 ✨ ✨ - :sparkles: sparkles U+2728 �� �� :star2: glowing star U+1F31F �� �� - :dizzy: dizzy symbol U+1F4AB �� �� - :boom: collision symbol U+1F4A5 �� �� - :anger: anger symbol U+1F4A2 �� �� - :sweat_drops: splashing sweat symbol U+1F4A6 �� �� - :droplet: droplet U+1F4A7 �� �� - :zzz: sleeping symbol U+1F4A4 �� �� - :dash: dash symbol U+1F4A8 �� �� - :ear: ear U+1F442 �� �� - :eyes: eyes U+1F440 �� �� - :nose: nose U+1F443 �� �� - :tongue: tongue U+1F445 �� �� - :lips: mouth U+1F444 �� �� :thumbsup: thumbs up sign U+1F44D �� �� - :thumbsdown: thumbs down sign U+1F44E �� �� - :ok_hand: ok hand sign U+1F44C �� �� :punch: fisted hand sign U+1F44A ✊ ✊ - :fist: raised fist U+270A ✌ ✌ :v: victory hand U+270C �� �� - :wave: waving hand sign U+1F44B ✋ ✋ - :raised_hand: raised hand U+270B �� �� - :open_hands: open hands sign U+1F450 �� �� - :point_up_2: white up pointing backhand index U+1F446 �� �� - :point_down: white down pointing backhand index U+1F447 �� �� - :point_right: white right pointing backhand index U+1F449 �� �� - :point_left: white left pointing backhand index U+1F448 �� �� :raised_hands: person raising both hands in celebration U+1F64C �� �� :pray: person with folded hands U+1F64F ☝ ☝ - :point_up: white up pointing index U+261D �� �� - :clap: clapping hands sign U+1F44F �� �� - :muscle: flexed biceps U+1F4AA �� �� - :walking: pedestrian U+1F6B6 �� �� - :runner: runner U+1F3C3 �� �� :dancer: dancer U+1F483 �� �� :couple: man and woman holding hands U+1F46B �� �� :family: family U+1F46A �� �� :two_men_holding_hands: two men holding hands U+1F46C �� �� :two_women_holding_hands: two women holding hands U+1F46D �� �� :couplekiss: kiss U+1F48F �� �� :couple_with_heart: couple with heart U+1F491 �� �� - :dancers: woman with bunny ears U+1F46F �� �� :ok_woman: face with ok gesture U+1F646 �� �� :no_good: face with no good gesture U+1F645 �� �� - :information_desk_person: information desk person U+1F481 �� �� :raising_hand: happy person raising one hand U+1F64B �� �� - :massage: face massage U+1F486 �� �� - :haircut: haircut U+1F487 �� �� - :nail_care: nail polish U+1F485 �� �� - :bride_with_veil: bride with veil U+1F470 �� �� :person_with_pouting_face: person with pouting face U+1F64E �� �� :person_frowning: person frowning U+1F64D �� �� :bow: person bowing deeply U+1F647 �� �� - :tophat: top hat U+1F3A9 �� �� - :crown: crown U+1F451 �� �� - :womans_hat: womans hat U+1F452 �� �� - :athletic_shoe: athletic shoe U+1F45F �� �� - :mans_shoe: mans shoe U+1F45E �� �� - :sandal: womans sandal U+1F461 �� �� - :high_heel: high-heeled shoe U+1F460 �� �� - :boot: womans boots U+1F462 �� �� - :shirt: t-shirt U+1F455 �� �� - :necktie: necktie U+1F454 �� �� - :womans_clothes: womans clothes U+1F45A �� �� - :dress: dress U+1F457 �� �� - :running_shirt_with_sash: running shirt with sash U+1F3BD �� �� - :jeans: jeans U+1F456 �� �� - :kimono: kimono U+1F458 �� �� - :bikini: bikini U+1F459 �� �� - :briefcase: briefcase U+1F4BC �� �� - :handbag: handbag U+1F45C �� �� - :pouch: pouch U+1F45D �� �� - :purse: purse U+1F45B �� �� - :eyeglasses: eyeglasses U+1F453 �� �� - :ribbon: ribbon U+1F380 �� �� - :closed_umbrella: closed umbrella U+1F302 �� �� - :lipstick: lipstick U+1F484 �� �� - :yellow_heart: yellow heart U+1F49B �� �� - :blue_heart: blue heart U+1F499 �� �� - :purple_heart: purple heart U+1F49C �� �� - :green_heart: green heart U+1F49A ❤ ❤ :heart: heavy black heart U+2764 �� �� - :broken_heart: broken heart U+1F494 �� �� - :heartpulse: growing heart U+1F497 �� �� - :heartbeat: beating heart U+1F493 �� �� - :two_hearts: two hearts U+1F495 �� �� - :sparkling_heart: sparkling heart U+1F496 �� �� - :revolving_hearts: revolving hearts U+1F49E �� �� - :cupid: heart with arrow U+1F498 �� �� - :love_letter: love letter U+1F48C �� �� - :kiss: kiss mark U+1F48B �� �� - :ring: ring U+1F48D �� �� - :gem: gem stone U+1F48E �� �� - :bust_in_silhouette: bust in silhouette U+1F464 �� �� - :busts_in_silhouette: busts in silhouette U+1F465 �� �� :speech_balloon: speech balloon U+1F4AC �� �� - :footprints: footprints U+1F463 �� �� - :thought_balloon: thought balloon U+1F4AD